You Belong with Me
by WickedlyAwesomeMe
Summary: Hermione Granger finally resorted to a desperate way of confessing to him: making a fool out of herself. Song-fic based on Taylor Swift’s awesome song “You Belong With Me”


**Title: **You Belong With Me**  
Author: **2booklover4**  
Language: **English**  
Verb Tense: **Narrative Past**  
Form: **One-shot**  
Genre: **Romance/General**  
Rating: **T (just to be safe)**  
Warning/s: **Some inappropriate use of language**  
Ship: **Draco/Hermione**  
Summary: **Hermione Granger finally resorted to a desperate way of confessing to him: making a fool out of herself. Song-fic based on Taylor Swift's awesome song "You Belong With Me"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay, a song-fic that just popped up into my mind. I just heard this song like, last Saturday and I instantly liked it. I found this song very catchy and all. And after I watched the music video, I found it so cute and adorable, now sue me :D Anyway, enough with this little tirade of mine, read this. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**You Belong With Me**

She was running out of time.

That simple fact made Hermione Granger, Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, panicky. 'Panicky' seemed an understatement to her feelings right now but it was the closest word she could describe herself.

She finally resorted to a desperate way of confessing to _him_: making a fool out of herself. Common people would understand the 'making a fool out of herself' as _singing_. It was not that Hermione sucked in singing. Ginny Weasley reassured her that her voice was magnificent, almost angelic, and it was enough to make Hermione more nervous. She knew she had a good voice. She had been singing ever since she was young. But singing in front of a large crowd? _'Somebody, kill me now,' _she moaned inside.

It was their Graduation Ball, the last ball all seventh year students would encounter. After this, they are alumnae of Hogwarts already. And it was enough indication that Hermione needed to act _immediately_. Or else, _he _would forever know that he was just like a _friend _to her.

"Hermione, come on!" Ginny Weasley arrived, a huge scowl plastered on her face. "It's almost your turn already and you're still not ready?"

Ginny was looking gorgeous wearing the red dress they had both chosen in Diagon Alley. It was a tube top, baring her milky-white shoulders. Her hair was tied up into a loose bun with stubborn red tendrils falling down her cheeks. Her bright blue eyes were glistening despite the scowl on her face. Even if she wasn't in seventh year, she was invited to the ball. After all, she is Harry Potter's girlfriend.

"Shut up, Gin," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, as she grabbed a hair tie and tied her unruly, brown hair into two pigtails.

The she-Weasley smiled upon seeing Hermione's look right now. Even if it was a ball, she was wearing her favorite t-shirt, Muggle denim pants, sneakers, and her reading glasses. Now that her hair was tied into pigtails, all in all, Hermione looked adorable.

"Stop smiling," the Head Girl snapped, frowning as she continued to fidget with her hair.

"Oh, Hermione, you look fine," she reassured, holding both of her hands and pining them down at her sides. Ginny was only the living soul who knew about Hermione's plan _and _Hermione's crush. When she had first heard about Hermione's feelings towards a certain blond, she almost had a heart attack. But when she discovered about her _true _feelings, Ginny finally supported her. "But what I don't understand is why you're wearing something like that. Don't get me wrong, 'Mione. You look adorable, all right. But it's a ball. A _ball_, for goodness' sake! If you want to catch Malfoy's attention, why not wear something… decent?"

Upon hearing _his _name, Hermione cringed. "I have a plan, Ginny," she told her for the umpteenth time. "I have a plan."

"But - ."

"_And_, you'll only discover that together with the other audiences," she said.

"Not fair, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. "Tell me what your plan is and I swear to _Hogwarts: A History_, I won't tell a soul."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny was being awfully dramatic today and it wasn't keeping her nerves at bay. "You'll find out later, Ginny, and that is final." Her voice had this tone of finality and Ginny finally succumbed to her wishes.

"Fine," she said, although a frown was marring her face. "But just so you know, I saw Parkinson a while ago. God, she was bitchy, I tell you. And her dress doesn't leave enough room for imagination. And guys like that nowadays, mind you."

Hermione groaned. "You're not helping, Ginny!" she cried out.

Parkinson, Draco Malfoy's girlfriend… _his _girlfriend, was getting under her nerves already. She did not understand why Malfoy courted her. They'd been talking, all right. He was, after all, the Head Boy of Hogwarts. At first, they were forced to talk to each other to drive away boredom but soon, their conversations turned to light, fun ones. As cliché as it may sound, he was pretty okay after Hermione slowly knew the true him… eh, who was she kidding? He was more than "pretty okay" once Hermione discovered the true him. He could be sweet if he wanted. He was a great listener, too. Even if she made tirades about her frustrations in life, he would listen. And he has a great sense of humor.

And so, she wonders how a great man like him had a girlfriend like… _her_? Parkinson was _way _below Draco. Yes, she had a great body, greater than almost three-fourths of the female population in Hogwarts. But her IQ? It was the same size with her shoe size, for crying out loud!

She snapped out of her reverie when Ginny waved a hand in front of her eyes. "Earth to Hermione," she said. The brunette scowled and slapped her hand away. "For your information, Dumbledore had called you three times already."

Hermione blanched. "Oh Merlin," she sputtered, paling as more seconds passed. "What am I gonna do?"

Dumbledore's distant voice, calling her name, was heard inside the room.

"Hey, you'll be fine," Ginny assured. "The band people you hired were awesome, Hermione. You're voice is marvelous. You look adorable. Go punch Malfoy if he's still an oblivious bastard tonight. That can knock some senses in him."

Despite her nervousness, Hermione managed to chuckle. "But what if he really didn't get my song?" she asked in a paranoid whisper.

"Nonsense!" Ginny exclaimed. "Now go and make me proud." She pushed Hermione towards the door. She was greeted by people she hired - one male named Nathaniel as the lead guitarist, one female as the bass guitarist, and another male named Ivan (a gorgeous one, according to Ginny) as the drummer. They were all wearing clothes the same as Hermione's (t-shirt, denim pants, sneakers, etc.)

"You look so cute, Hermione!" Danica, the female, exclaimed and held her wrist. "Come on guys, let us do our best out there!"

"Thanks," the brunette murmured, giving smiles to the others. She then looked at Ginny and said, "I'll see you later."

The she-Weasley nodded and with that, she went back to the audience to mingle with the crowd.

**

* * *

**

The moment Hermione stepped on the stage, people laughed. Hermione's cheeks burned red as she took the microphone an amused Dumbledore was offering.

'_All right, fine, I look like a fool,' _she screamed in her mind, looking at her band mates for support. Danica rolled her eyes and the other two guys glared at the audience. Hermione sought Ginny in the crowd and saw her shooting daggers at all the people laughing at her. Hermione then sought Draco Malfoy, the only sole reason why she was willing to make a fool out of herself, and he had this amused smirk on his face.

'_Oh, not you, too,' _she inwardly groaned as she looked at everyone. They were wearing fancy dress robes and dresses while she was wearing casual Muggle attire. Noticing this dampen her spirits more. But she was on the stage already. She was a few minutes away from confessing to _him _through a song about what she truly felt about him. Ginny was right. If he continued to be an ignorant bastard, she was going to repeat history.

She then cleared her throat, scowling because at the corner of her eyes, she saw that even Harry and Ron were laughing at her. "All right," she said and waited for their outburst to calm down. She even scowled more when she spotted Parkinson, this time attached like a leech to Draco. And, like what Ginny said, her dress was bitchy and left no room for imagination. And the guys liked it because there were eyes firmly glued on her! She found it slightly comforting when Draco seemed slightly annoyed (or so she kept telling herself). "Today…" – she cleared her throat once again – "I'm going to sing a song and… I hope after this _he _gets my message."

Murmurs erupted but soon died down when the instrumentals started. Students (mostly female Muggle-borns) squealed because they were familiar with the song.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said_  
'_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

Hermione looked in disgust as Parkinson tried to pull Malfoy out of the Great Hall, a look of boredom mingling with her too _colorful _face. The brunette thought that she was probably going to bring him somewhere private so that she could snog him _senselessly. _But, thank Merlin, with one glare from the blond, Parkinson had shut up.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night__  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

It was true. Hermione knew more about Draco Malfoy than his girlfriend. After all, he had told her that after narrating the story about his sudden disappearance when they were in sixth year. He also confessed that he was glad he had told her and knew that he wouldn't trust anyone with his life story but her. Just thinking about that made her more desperate in telling him her feelings.

_But she wear short skirts, I wear t-shirts__  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers__  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Once again, she looked at her favorite t-shirt. It was bland compared to the dress of Parkinson. And begrudgingly, she finally surrendered to the idea that Parkinson was _way _beautiful than she was. That was what guys want nowadays – the body. And, unfortunately, she could only offer her knowledge and maybe even her love (if the relationship was serious already). But some guys weren't like that, either. And for her, Draco wasn't like the other guys out there. He was different… completely unique.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you__  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me, You belong with me_

The audience was getting hyped up already. Almost all already grasped what Hermione wanted to tell and they greedily listened careful (while jamming, of course). They were surprised that their Head Girl has a hidden talent when it came to singing. And now, they were curious to know which guy the brunette was trying to confess to.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

Hermione made her singing voice louder. Draco seemed like he needed to get out of the Great Hall. It wasn't because she was singing, oh no. It was because Parkinson's bitchiness heightened and now, he was getting embarrassed with her. His eyes momentarily gazed at hers and this time, Hermione held his gaze firmly with a silent message, _"Don't go."_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

He understood her message because his feet stood firmly glued on the floor. Hermione blushed, surprised that he was able to understand her silent message, and then looked away. If he could understand that, would there be a big possibility he would understand the _message _of her song?

At the corner of her eyes, she saw him slightly smile. It was comforting that despite the embarrassment she was showing right now, she could make him smile. Hermione had never seen him smile before. Sneers? Yes. Smirks? Definitely. But smiles? No, never. But ever since she got to talk to him in one of her sleepless nights in the Heads' common room, she was able to be given the privilege to see him flash at least the tiniest smiles he could manage. And she liked him smile. It was a simple facial expression but it was enough to make Hermione fall in love with him more.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Hermione's eyes widened when Parkinson accidentally stepped on Draco's right feet. She cringed, imagining his pain. Her high heels were frightening. Throw it to someone you're mad at and it would be a miracle if he did not land in the infirmary. She wasn't really a fan of high heels because they also hurt her feet. She looked down at her sneakers and smiled. She preferred them because it was more comfortable.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

The brunette was getting nervous. She looked at her other band mates and they smiled at her. The twist in their plan was almost coming up and Hermione prayed that it would go smoothly.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

This part of the song was the closest one in Hermione's heart. It was, after all, one night when she finally surrendered to the fact that she was in love with Draco Malfoy already.

It was one, stormy night and the brunette was surprised with stifled cries in the dormitory. At first, she thought it was just a sound made by the storm but then, a knock on the bedroom door was heard. When she opened it, she was greeted with a sobbing Head Boy. She was shocked with his look. She was so used to his calm and collected feature that she almost forgot he was a human, too, and had the freedom to cry when in pain. And so, she enveloped him into a warm hug, rubbing circles at his back for comfort. It turned out storms reminded him of his deceased mother (whom he love so much, he had once told her) because his father had killed her when there was a raging storm.

And then, that was it. It was like a bludger hitting her unexpectedly. Surprising… overwhelming. But then, being hit by it would form and wound and that 'wound', Hermione knew, was a feeling she knew she couldn't shake off anymore.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Suddenly, the flames of the candles illuminating the whole Great Hall were extinguished. Almost all gasped loudly with surprise. Even a few released swear words, earning slight scoldings from the teachers. They jumped once again when a bright, spotlight illuminated the whole stage. And to their sheer surprise, the bespectacled, casual wearing Head Girl from a while ago disappeared and this time was replaced by a gorgeously dressed female.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

Hermione was dressed into a halter dress, revealing her fair shoulders splashed with slight freckles. Her once pig-tailed hair was now left down her shoulders, but this time her brown hair were wavy and smooth instead of her unruly ones. She had removed her reading glasses, revealing her brown pools people calls as 'eyes'. But all in all, she was still Hermione Granger.

_All this time, how could you not know?_

Even her band mates had transformed their attires. Danica was wearing a gorgeous, velvet dress and both Nathaniel and Ivan were wearing dress robes. It made them wonder how they could have changed from casual, comfortable-wearing band to a fancy-dressing one. But hey, they were in Hogwarts and nothing _was _impossible in this place they call their second-home. And of course, Hermione Granger was there and when it came to her, nothing was impossible.

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Hermione couldn't help but blush once again. But this time, it was because of a completely different reason. At first, she thought she was going to screw up with this _twist _in her plan. But it was obvious everyone was surprised, yet fascinated with her sudden transformation (and her band mates', too, of course). Her eyes sought for Ginny in the crowd and she had this _'That was totally awesome' _look in her face as she flashed her a bright smile.

And lastly, she sought for _him_. It made her blush more when she saw that Malfoy's jaw was agape. But then, he closed his mouth and his lips stretched into a smile. It wasn't a small smile; it was actually a _real _smile. And she felt proud of herself for being the reason for that new facial expression on his face.

And now the song was ending, her eyes never left his. If there was a great observant out there, he or she would observe that Hermione wasn't singing for the whole audience in the Great Hall. She was singing for _him _and only for him.

_You belong with me_

As she held his gaze, she observed that his smile was slowly turning into an inquisitive one. His usual look of question, a slightly raised eyebrow with a small frown, was now seen on his face as he looked around. And when his eyes settled back on Hermione, he was still surprised her gaze was firmly fixed on him.

And then, she watched as a blank look slowly crept on his face.

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

Hermione panicked. What was his blank look on his face mean? But then, his face morphed into realization, then into amusement, then to disbelief, and then this crazed one, until finally, it turned back into a blank one. The sudden changes made her more agitated as more minutes passed by.

And then, Draco Malfoy started to walk. It was slow at first but he soon broke into a desperate run. Pansy Parkinson shouted for his name, surprised with his sudden action, but he never looked back.

His destination? Hermione had this inkling feeling he was coming towards the stage. One thing she was sure of – his eyes never left hers and there was this wild look on his face. It was enough to make a woman in love nervous, right?

_You belong with me?_

He climbed up on the stage, surprising almost all of the audience in the room. Even Hermione was surprised and when she looked at Ginny for answers (that girl always contained answers, especially if she was dealing with boys), there was this excited look on her face.

Hermione's eyes connected back with Draco's and released a soft squeak, heard around the room because of her microphone, since his grey eyes were _dangerously _close with hers.

And that next thing she knew, he was kissing her.

Actually, it didn't register in her mind quickly. She stood, stock-still, on the stage. But when she finally realized that he was kissing her… _Draco Malfoy _was kissing her, she absentmindedly dropped the microphone clutched in her right hand. The microphone emitted a loud screeching sound around the Great Hall and everyone covered their ears, annoyed with the sound.

But the two were oblivious and as Hermione broke away from him, there was this dazed look on her face. Her cheeks were tinted red as she blinked in disbelief, still surprised that _that _had happened. Reluctantly, Hermione looked back at the crowd and smiled upon seeing the look of silence that settled on their face and the deafening silence they emitted. Even Mrs. Norris, Filch's beloved cat, was staring in astonishment at the two Heads.

Ginny was proud of her, she could see, because she could barely contain her excitement as she turned red and flashed a bigger smile.

At the corner of her eyes, she could see Danica's hysterical gesticulation with her hands. She, too, had this look on excitement on her face but she kept on gesticulating and soon, Hermione realized that she hadn't finished the song. One more line and she was done with the song that was dedicated to the man who had just kissed her.

But then, he had beaten her with that.

He bellowed, loud and clear, "YOU BELONG WITH ME!" He had not sung it but it was definitely the last line of her song.

And then, there was silence once again. Hermione's eyes averted themselves back at him and she couldn't help but grin. Who knew that her nervousness was just put into waste? Who knew she didn't have to fret for this 'embarrassment' of hers because everything would turn out good… even _better_? Who knew Draco Malfoy felt the same for her?

At the same time that thought sank into her was the same time Pansy Parkinson processed what had just happened. She screamed, actually screamed shrilly, and ran out of the Great Hall in disbelief. Ginny, unable to contain her excitement, clapped so excitedly Hermione bet her hands were going to smart later on. Some had this unbelievable look on their faces. Some had fury. Some had disgust. Some had indifference.

But how could Hermione be affected with all these things when she knew her feelings were reciprocated? How could these dampen her mood when she just knew she was loved, too? She would later on contemplate what her next step would be… _their_ next step.

For now, they needed to catch up. And so, without hesitation, they left the Great Hall, hand-in-hand.

_You belong with me. _

**

* * *

**

**A/N: The story was cheesy, yeah, but hey, I needed a break from this hellish thing called 'life'. I can't promise to really post a chaptered story these following months. I can't even promise to finish PiD these following months. I'm not promising to post new stories (one-shots, mostly) but maybe I can if I find time (like now). So, that's it. **

**Ignore my grammatical errors. I'm kinda tired while writing this, okay? I'm quite lazy to proofread it and I just want to post this as in… NOW XD**

**Oh, of course, how can I forget it?... REVIEW PLEASE XD**

**Ciao for now!**

**With love,**

**2booklover4 **


End file.
